¿Chocolate o Vainilla?
by Karo113
Summary: Amu esta confundida, ya que no sabe a cual de los dos chicos elegir ¿Se quedará con Tadase o Ikuto?. Momentos Amuto y Tadamu, tambien Rimahiko dejen Reviews!
1. Capítulo 1: Confusión

**¿Chocolate o Vainilla?**

**~Capítulo 1: Confusión ~**

Era de noche y la pequeña Hinamori Amu no podía conciliar el sueño porque su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, a pesar de que Easter había sido finalmente derrotado y todo había regresado a la normalidad, la pelirrosa tenía un gran problema que enfrentar aún o mejor dicho…dos: Ikuto y Tadase.

Su mente vagaba recordando todos los momentos que había vivido junto a ambos chicos, lo bien que se sentía estando cerca de ellos, protegida y querida, siempre había creído que al único que amaba era a Tadase, pero hace un tiempo atrás que Ikuto comenzó a ser una parte importante en su vida. Sabía que debía escoger a uno pero estando tan confundida como estaba no podía hacerlo.

Recordó el día en que los conoció, al ver aparecer a Tadase con sus lindos rasgos su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente, había sido amor a primera vista. Había encontrado a su príncipe, pero… ese día también conoció al chico neko, de una forma un tanto accidentada, ya que cayó de las vigas en las cuales se encontraban para salvar a sus huevos. Al principio Tsukiyomi Ikuto era su enemigo ¿en verdad lo era?, siempre preocupándose por ella y ayudándola. Amu también había aprendido a querer al neko hentai.

Debía efectuar una elección rápido, que haría, a quién elegiría ¿Al príncipe? ¿Al neko? Que sucedería si quisiera a los dos y no pudiera escoger.

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza ahuyentando ese último pensamiento, era demasiado egoísta pretender tener a los dos chicos solo para ella. Ya siendo las 4 de la Madrugada decidió tratar de dormir porque a la Mañana tenía que ir a la Escuela. Cosa que no quería hacer para no encontrarse con Tadase, pero debía hacerlo, toda su vida había escapado de situaciones comprometidas por no entender sus sentimientos, por ello ya no lo haría.

Tarde o temprano deberá elegir aunque sea una decisión dolorosa. ¿Quién dijo que el amor no duele?

Finalmente cerró sus ojos esperando que el sol se colara por su ventana para comenzar un nuevo día.

**Hola! otro fic de Shugo Chara! amo esta serie ^^**

**Esta vez va a ser una historia de varios capis, todavía no se cuantos iré viendo.**

**Ojala les guste y dejen Reviews!!  
**


	2. Capítulo 2: Sentimientos

**~Capítulo 2: Sentimientos~**

Luego de levantarse tarde, apresuradamente Amu se vistió con su uniforme, peinó su rosado cabello con su típico broche en forma de "x" y salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela en compañía de sus charas, quienes la regañaban por haberse quedado dormida.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta del instituto sumamente agitada por la carrera que había hecho, mientras se dirigía a su salón se encontró con Nagihiko quien también estaba llegando tarde.

-Ohayou Amu-chan- Saludó con su sonrisa característica-

-¡Nagihiko! ¿También te has quedado dormido?

- Podría decirse…- Explicaba mientras agachaba la mirada-

-¿Sucede algo Nagihiko?- Preguntó Amu preocupada al ver a su amigo triste.-

-Se pasó toda la noche pensando en "cierta" persona que lo tiene preocupado- Acotó divertida Temari-

-¡Cállate Temari!- Grito avergonzado con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-

- ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no eres honesto de una vez? ¡Dile a la chica que te gusta!-Secundo su chara Rizumu-

-¡Rizumu!, no puedo decírselo, sé que ella me odia- Afirmo tristemente-

-¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?, tal vez pueda ayudarte- Lo animó alegremente la pelirosa-

-¡Claro que la conoces Amu-chan!- dijo pícaramente Temari- Es Ri---

Rápidamente el peliazul tapó la boca de su chara para que no hablara más.

-jajaja, vamonos a clase Amu-chan que estamos llegando tarde- Dijo nerviosamente el chico.

-De acuerdo- Aceptó extrañada Amu-

Ambos se dirigieron a sus clases y en cuanto entró en su salón vio que Tadase y Rima estaban esperándola.

-Amu, al fin llegas, pensé que no vendrías- Dijo preocupada Rima-

- Es que me quede dormida y me entretuve en el pasillo hablando con Nagihiko.- Se excusó-

-¿Nagihiko?- Preguntó la rubia tristemente-

-Rima….- Dijo Kusu Kusu preocupada por su dueña, ya que últimamente cada vez que se hablaba de Fujisaki Nagihiko la chica amante de la comedia se deprimía-

-"Hoy todos se comportan de manera extraña"- pensó Amu al ver la reacción de su amiga-

-Ohayou Amu-chan- Saludó amablemente Tadase-

-T-Tadase-kun, ohayou- Saludo agachando la mirada aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo después de todo-

- ¡Pelea Amu-chan!- La animaba su chara azul-

-¡Tú puedes!- Gritaba Ran moviendo sus pompones-

-Ganbatte-desu- Animaba Suu-

-Etto, Amu-chan me gustaría conversar contigo después de clases ¿Puedes o estas ocupada?- Preguntó algo nervioso el King-

-"¿Conversar?" seguramente quiere hablar sobre mi decisión ¡¿Qué hago?!"

-¿Amu-chan?

-Si, conversemos Tadase-kun- Aceptó sonrojada.-

-De acuerdo, vayamos al parque en cuanto terminen las clases- Y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su pupitre.-

Mientras tanto Amu se quedó pensando en que le diría al chico, sería lo más sincera posible con él. No Huiría.

**Hola! aqui dejo el segundo capi ^^ espero que les guste.... y dejen reviews! que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo mas! muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y me dejan sus comentarios! **

**Nos leemos~~  
**


	3. Capítulo 3: Sorpresa

**~Capítulo 3: Sorpresa ~**

Amu se encontraba demasiado nerviosa, tanto que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la explicación que estaba dando el profesor sobre ecuaciones y números complejos. Su mirada se posaba insistentemente sobre el reloj, deseaba que se detuviera el tiempo y la aguja no siguiera corriendo, cada repiqueteo del mismo era la más dolorosa de las torturas, la cual le avisaba que pronto debería enfrentarse a Tadase.

La mente de la pelirosa se hallaba en un estado de semi-ensoñación, maquinando una y otra vez lo que le diría a su príncipe, pero aún así debería esperar a que las horas pasasen para saber realmente cual era la intención del chico al haber quedado con ella para conversar. Amu estaba segura que hablarían de sus sentimientos pero también conversarían sobre…Ikuto. La figura del chico neko ocupó totalmente la mente de la chica, ahora que recordaba desde que Easter había sido destruido ya hace un tiempo Amu no había vuelto a ver al peliazul ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Ikuto estaría pensando en ella también? Sacudió violentamente su cabeza, y trató de concentrarse en la clase para que sus pensamientos no volvieran a traicionarla.

Las horas pasaron e inmediatamente el estruendoso timbre anunció que las clases habían acabado por ese día. Temblorosamente la joven de ojos dorados se levantó de su pupitre y caminando torpemente salió del instituto, encontrándose con que Tadase la esperaba amablemente en la puerta principal. Dio un enorme suspiro y se acercó a él.

-Vamonos Amu-chan-Dijo sonriendo.

-Hai, Tadase-kun- Y silenciosamente comenzó a seguir los pasos del pequeño rey.

El silencio que había entre ambos resultaba bastante incómodo, además ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro directamente a la cara, cosa que ponía a la pelirosa de los nervios. Si había sido él quien la invitó al parque para conversar ¿Por qué no la miraba a la cara?

Iba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató de que ya habían llegado al parque. Había muchísima gente en el lugar, niños correteando y riendo alegremente, mujeres sentadas en los bancos mirando las vigorosas plantas y flores, conversando sobre cosas cotidianas. No parecía el mejor lugar para tener una conversación seria. Sin embargo Tadase señalo un pequeño banco que estaba vacío y escoltó a la chica hacia el como todo un verdadero caballero.

-Arigatou Tadase-kun- Agradeció sonrojada

-No fue nada Amu-chan, yo te cité aquí porque hay algo verdaderamente importante de lo que quiero hablarte.

El corazón de Amu comenzó a latir desbocadamente en su pecho. El semblante serio de Tadase lo hacía ver realmente guapo, como todo un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas, se quedó embobada un rato mirándolo notando como sus mejillas eran cubiertas por un pequeño rubor.

- Tú sabes mis sentimientos Amu-chan- Comenzó Tadase algo nervioso- Me arrepiento de haberte rechazado aquella vez, ya que desde que hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos me di cuenta de la valiosa persona que eres por eso… por eso… realmente me gustas y no me cansaré de decírtelo cuantas veces quieras- Pauso su confesión para sonreírle-Pero hay algo que me preocupa….

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sumamente nerviosa y sonrojada

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto –Dijo seriamente- Según tengo entendido él y yo poseemos los mismos sentimientos respecto a ti Amu-chan

Amu tragó saliva dolorosamente, ahora vendría la parte complicada ¿Qué debía hacer?

-En eso tienes razón- Escucharon una voz tremendamente familiar para ambos provenir cerca de allí, se giraron y se toparon con que el chico neko se encontraba cómodamente recostado sobre un gran árbol en compañía de su chara Yoru.

-Me imaginé que aparecerías Tsukiyomi Ikuto- Alego Tadase en un tono desafiante

-Tiempo sin verte Okosama King- Añadió con su sonrisa burlesca. De un ágil salto se colocó delante de Amu para luego tomar su mentón logrando así que las miradas de ambos se encontraran.

-Yo, Amu- Saludó clavando fieramente sus azules ojos en los de Amu.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Ikuto?!-Grito fuertemente la pelirosa totalmente sorprendida de que el muchacho en quien estuvo pensando la mayor parte de la mañana se encontrara a unos escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte?- Preguntó divertido.

-¡Cállate!- De un empujón lo alejo de ella, la cercanía de sus caras era demasiado peligrosa.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué hacían aquí?- Pregunto el neko fingiendo curiosidad.

-¡No te interesa! Ta-tadase-kun quería conversar conmigo- Explico sonrojada al recordar lo que le había dicho el chico.

-Amu-chan, ya te he dicho todo lo deseaba expresarte, quiero que sepas que esos sentimientos son verdaderos y que no perderé ante nada ni nadie- Miró a Ikuto-

-Tadase-kun….

Ikuto volvió a acercarse a ella pero esta vez la abrazó por detrás para susurrarle al oído:

-No tomes en cuenta lo que te dice un niño pequeño que juega a ser rey, algo que demuestra que aún no ha madurado-Esto ultimo lo exclamó ponzoñosamente y en tono más alto para que Tadase lo oyera- Tú debes elegir a alguien como yo, Amu.

-¡Que has dicho gato ladrón!- gritó el pequeño rey molesto

-Algo que por lo visto, no te agrada oír- Sonríe de medio lado.

-¡Urusai!

Ambos cambiaron de personalidad con sus shugo chara, comenzaron a pelear y a perseguirse el uno al otro dejando a Amu sola, sorprendida, y muchísimo más confundida de lo que había estado nunca.

**Hola!! aqui subiendo el capi 3 ^^ . Amu esta cada vez más confundida la pobre xDD. Gracias por todos los comentarios! me animan mucho ^^ y ultimamente estoy bastante inspirada owo**

**Ojala les guste el capi!!**

**Nos leemos~~  
**


	4. Capítulo 4: Verdades

**~Capítulo 4: Verdades~**

Al día siguiente, en el momento en que llego a la escuela Amu se encontró con Tadase quien muy arrepentido le pedía disculpas por haberla dejado sola en el parque y haberse ido a perseguir a Ikuto. La chica las aceptó ya que era consciente de que el muchacho no lo había hecho a propósito, es más eso ya había sucedido una vez un tiempo atrás, el día que acompaño a Tadase a realizar las compras, él muy amablemente compró dos helados y Luego apareció el chico neko interrumpiendo la "cita" y finalmente Eru arruinó el día transformándose junto con la pelirosa en Amuleto Ángel. De tan solo recordar eso Amu se deprimía, había sido muy vergonzoso.

Al entrar al salón vio a Rima sentada en su asiento, tenía un semblante triste y esto preocupaba a Amu sobremanera, había intentado iniciar una conversación con su amiga, pero esta siempre cambiaba de tema ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Ohayou Rima- Saludó intentando sonar alegre.

-Ohayou Amu- Saludó sin muchas ganas, en verdad se veía triste.

-Rima…- Amu miró a Kusu-Kusu, la pequeña chara ya no sabía que más hacer para que su ama sonriera como siempre, realmente le preocupaba el estado de Rima.

La clase transcurrió normalmente aunque de vez en cuando Amu miraba en dirección a su amiga notando que su expresión seguía exactamente igual que cuando la vio al comienzo del día.

Al finalizar Amu se dirigió al Royal Garden en compañía de sus charas, mientras caminaban por el patio de la escuela apareció frente a ella Kusu Kusu. Con las lágrimas a punto de caer de sus ojos.

-¡Kusu Kusu!- Exclamo sorprendida.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Ran acercándose a ella.

-Ayúdame Onegai. Necesito que hables con Rima, realmente esta mal, no es como otras veces. ¡Ni siquiera me mira cuando hago mi cara graciosa!- Sollozó fuertemente.

-Daijobu- desu Amu-chan hablará con ella- La consolaba amablemente Suu.

-Lo haré Kusu Kusu, pero ¿Sabes porque está triste?

-No lo se, pero cuando hablan sobre Nagihiko o se encuentra cerca de él actúa extraño y cuando llega a casa se deprime aún más

-¿Acaso habrán discutido?- preguntó Miki preocupada.

- Realmente no lo se, ¡Lo único que deseo es que Rima vuelva a sonreír alegremente!-Decía la pequeña chara comediante mientras secaba sus lagrimas .

-¡No te preocupes! Conversaré con ella y haré que vuelva a sonreír- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a las charas.

-¡Arigatou Amu-chan!

Llegaron al Royal Garden y al entrar en el vieron a Rima sentada mirado las flores que Nagihiko había arreglado para decorar la mesa de los guardianes.

-Rima… ¿Te gustan las flores que hizo Nagihiko verdad?

-¡Amu! ¡No! Yo solo… -Agachó su cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso discutiste con él?

-No, no es eso….es otra cosa- Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-Acaso… ¿No sera que te gusta Nagihiko?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo… Yo….- Su cara se había vuelto un tomate gigante.

-¡Así que era eso! ¡Rima esta enamorada!

-¡Kusu Kusu!, Nunca me había sentido así por nadie- Confesó avergonzada.

-Entonces deberías decírselo

-No puedo Amu…. Estoy segura que no siente nada por mí

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver al muchacho de cabellos azules y ojos dorados en compañía de sus inseparables shugo chara.

-Ohayou Chicas ¿De que hablaban?- preguntó mirando a Amu evitando los ojos de Rima.

-De nada que te interese

-Ri…Rima, jeje solo era una conversación de mujeres Nagihiko- Se excuso Amu.

-Ya veo….

-¡Ah! Tadase y Yaya aún no han llegado. ¡Iré a Buscarlos! ¡Ran, Miki, Suu Vamos!

Salieron corriendo del lugar para dejar a ambos solos. Luego de unos minutos sin mirarse a la cara ni decirse nada Temari se acercó a la chica y le extendió un libro, Desconfiadamente lo tomó entre sus manos y al abrirlo sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Mira Rima es el nuevo capítulo de la comedia que te gusta!

-¡Si, es genial!- Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la alegría que sentía.

-¡Lo de siempre!- Exclamó alegremente Kusu Kusu

-¡Hai! ¡¡BALA- BALANCE!!

En el momento que su cambio de personalidad acabó la vergüenza se apoderó del rostro de la chica, quién miró para otro lado tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

-No tienes porque avergonzarte Rima-chan, Te veías adorable

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron produciendo miles de emociones y sentimientos nuevos que los hacían sentir muy bien. Los charas de ambos miraban emocionados la escena.

-A-Arigatou Nagihiko

Lentamente el chico se acercó a ella, la miró profundamente, la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella. Rima mientras sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho al entender lo que Nagihiko estaba a punto de hacer cerró sus ojos esperando…

-¡¡¡Que exclusiva!!! ¡Yoho Rima-tan, Nagi!

-Gomen…. No queríamos interrumpir- se disculpaba Tadase.

-¡Lo siento!- Amu se sentía idiota por haber interrumpido un momento tan importante como ese.

Rápidamente Rima y Nagihiko se separaron totalmente avergonzados quedando a una distancia prudencial el uno del otro. El resto del día transcurrió normalmente, solo que ahora Rima sonreía alegremente cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Nagihiko.

**Caro-chan reportandose! xD subo el capi 4!! se que me quedan cortos los capis....pero son intensos xD ojala les guste!!**

**Nos leemos! nya-**

**Dejen Reviews!  
**


	5. Capítulo 5: Bajo la luna llena

**~Capítulo 5: Bajo la Luna Llena~**

Ya era de noche y acompañando al negro cielo se podía apreciar una enorme y brillante luna llena, parecía una bella obra de arte pintada en las alturas. Hinamori Amu se encontraba contemplándola desde su balcón, totalmente maravillada y con sus ojos brillosos.

Su mente rememoraba todo lo que había sucedido ese día, se sentía alegre de que su amiga Rima volviera a ser la de siempre y de que finalmente aceptara sus sentimientos hacia Nagihiko, y lo más genial de todo era que el muchacho le correspondía. No pudo evitar reír divertida al recordar la expresión de bochorno en las caras de sus amigos cuando fueron sorprendidos a punto de besarse.

-¿De qué te ríes?

Podría reconocer esa voz en cualquier lugar, tenía ese toque maduro y sexy que solo él podía producir. Su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente bombeando sangre hacia sus mejillas, las cuales se tiñeron de un precioso color carmín.

-¡I-ikuto!-Exclamó sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Betsuni, solo estoy dando un paseo.

-Claro, ¿Y mi balcón es uno de los lugares que debes visitar cierto?- Preguntó la joven con tono sarcástico.

Se acercó a ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le susurró al oído:

-¿Acaso te molesta, Amu?- pronunció su nombre de una manera lujuriosa.

-¡Quieres dejar de susurrarme al oído!-gritó avergonzada- Me pones nerviosa…

Con una sonrisa divertida el neko sopló delicadamente el oído de Amu para luego morder la pequeña oreja de la chica. Cosa que hizo que un placentero escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la pelirosa.

-¡Ya basta!-Gritó tratando de empujarlo, su respiración se oía agitada.

Rápidamente Ikuto tomó fuertemente los brazos de la chica y clavó sus orbes azules en los dorados ojos de Amu. La mente de la joven quedó totalmente en blanco, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar al verse reflejada en los bellos ojos zafiro del peliazul, ya que su mirada no era precisamente "inocente".

-Ikuto…- El nombre del muchacho salió jadeante de sus labios.

De pronto vio como la cara del chico comenzaba a acercarse más y más a la de ella, tanto que podía sentir su dulce aliento rozándole la nariz. El olor que desprendía el cabello del neko era totalmente embriagante. Amu cerró sus ojos inspirando enérgicamente para sentirlo con más fuerza. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros….

-¿Amu-chan?

Torpemente se giró hacia el lugar del cual procedía esa voz…. Se sorprendió al ver que era su chara amarilla, quien la miraba con ojos curiosos.

-Ja ne Amu- Se despidió el chico neko saltando ágilmente por el balcón.

-Ikuto….-Susurró al ver como se alejaba.

-Lo siento si interrumpí algo

-¡C-claro que no Dia!, dime ¿Cómo se encuentra Ami?-Entró a su habitación cerrando la ventana que daba a su balcón- ¿Ya se ha curado del resfriado?

-Si, y mañana volverá al jardín con todos sus amigos-Habló sonriendo amablemente como era costumbre en ella.

-Lamento que te haya elegido a ti para que la cuides mientras estaba enferma, pero parece que tenía razón al decir que "Tener una Shugoi Chara a mi lado hará que me cure más rápido".-Sonrió divertida imitando a su hermanita.

-Parece que si, pero no te preocupes porque Ami-chan es una niña muy amable y me he divertido mucho con ella-Sonríe- Así que ahora iré a dormir, estoy cansada.

-Si, Oyasumi Dia

-Antes de irme a dormir te diré algo, la única respuesta a tus dudas está en tu interior, oye a tu corazón Amu-chan. Oyasumi- Luego de decir esto entró en su huevo amarillo dispuesta a descansar.

La joven decidió imitar a su guardían acostándose en su cama para tratar de dormir. Aunque no pudo hacerlo ya que estos días había vivido demasiadas emociones de las cuales le resultaba difícil olvidar.

Al otro día Yaya llegó al Royal Garden sumamente feliz alegando que había conseguido entradas para que todos vayan al parque de diversiones el fin de semana.

Todos aceptaron gustosos. Amu esperaba ansiosa que fuera sábado para divertirse un poco y olvidarse de los problemas que inquietaban a su corazón.

.**Hola! aqui subiendo el capi 5! ojala les guste! falta poco para el final ^^**

**Dejen Reviews! ¡Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fics! y soy muuy feliz con todos los cometarios! gracias! *hace una reverencia***

**Nos leemos~~  
**


	6. capítulo 6: En el parque de diversiones

**Hola! subiendo el capi 6! me quedo corto ya se x3 igual falta poco para el final... ya decidí que van a ser 9 capis porque se me acaban las ideas u_u. Pero más adelante seguramente voy a escribir otra más larga ^^**

**Espero que disfruten el capi n.n  
**

**~Capítulo 6: En el Parque de Diversiones~**

Finalmente el tan esperado día llegó, ese Sábado Amu se levantó temprano con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia estaban muy contentas de que la pelirosa estuviera tan alegre, ya que últimamente parecía estar muy confundida y actuaba más torpemente que lo usual.

Después de estar un buen rato eligiendo ropa frente al espejo sin decidirse su chara azul la ayudó a combinarla y para satisfacción de ambas la ropa que la chica lucia la hacía ver verdaderamente bonita. Llevaba puesto: Una falda negra y roja con una remera negra con calaveritas plateadas dibujadas en ella, unas botas largas negras que combinaban con el conjunto y finalmente ató su cabello con un broche en forma de "x" también de color negro.

-Kawaii-desu

-¡Te ves muy linda Amu-chan!-Halagaba Ran.

-Te ves muy bien. Miki hace un buen trabajo-Dijo sonriente Dia mirando en dirección hacia la chara azul.

-Tampoco es para tanto Dia, Amu-chan se ve bien con cualquier cosa que se ponga yo solo la ayudo a combinarla-Contestaba avergonzada.

Ya lista Amu junto a sus charas se dirigieron a la parada de autobuses, sorpresivamente fue la primera en llegar así que decidió esperar allí a sus amigos.

Luego de un rato esperando la chica divisó en la distancia a alguien que venía corriendo rápidamente en dirección hacia ella.

-¡Yoho Amu-chi!-Saludó Yaya amablemente abalanzandose sobre Amu.

-O-ohayou Yaya-Miró a la pequeña chara rosa de su amiga- Ohayou Pepe.

-Oyahou-dechu- y la pequeña guardián fue a saludar a las charas de Amu.

-Los demás vienen en camino, yo vine antes porque me imagine que llegarías primera Amu-chi

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque eres la que vive más cerca de esta parada –Dijo sonriente.

Amu estuvo a punto de caer al suelo ante esa contestación pero justo a tiempo llegó el resto de los guardianes, todos tenían rostros alegres cosa que animo a la pelirosa.

-Ohayou Minna-Saludo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Todos le devolvieron el saludo, esperaron un rato más hasta que llegó el autobús que los llevaría al parque.

Una vez dentro del lugar, empezaron a discutir sobre cual sería el primer juego al que subirían. Si alguien veía esa escena pensaría que esos niños eran amigos que estaban alegres de pasar un rato juntos. Pero además de esto cada uno de ellos tenía un motivo oculto por el cual sentían que ese día sería especial.

Yaya porque deseaba comer la mayor cantidad de dulces que pudiera. Rima porque pasaría un momento alegre con Nagihiko. Nagihiko porque quería encontrar un momento en el cual pudiera acabar el beso que había sido interrumpido. Tadase porque deseaba poder pasar unos instantes a solas con Amu y finalmente Amu porque lo único que deseaba era divertirse para poder olvidarse de todos sus problemas.

Pasaron la tarde divirtiéndose y riendo. El sol se estaba ocultando para dejar paso a la noche ahora era el momento perfecto para subir a la Noria, entonces para dejar a sus amigos a solas Amu subió junto a Yaya y Tadase por desgracia para él.

-Amu nos dejó que subiéramos solos- Habló rima avergonzada.

-Si, Amu-chan es muy buena ¿No lo crees?

-Si, tienes razón

Un silencio incomodo inundó el pequeño espacio en el cual se encontraban. El muchacho de cabellos azules no sabía como hacer para dar el primer paso, solo sabía que debía hacerlo rápido antes de que la atracción terminara.

En un momento los ojos de los dos se encontraron y para sorpresa de ambos lo que vieron reflejado en ellos era amor. Esto le dio a Nagihiko valor para cumplir su cometido, se acercó a ella, la abrazó y lentamente posó sus labios en los de ella dándole un tímido y dulce beso que Rima jamás olvidaría.

La atracción finalizo anunciando que ya era la hora de irse, todos se saludaron y se fueron por diferentes caminos salvo Tadase y Amu.

-¿Tadase-kun?-Preguntó la chica extrañada de que no se fuera aún.

-Etto Amu-chan ¿Podría acompañarte hasta tu casa?- Preguntó nervioso- Es para asegurarme que llegues a salvo.

-Hai, Arigatou Tadase-kun- Aceptó avergonzada.

Así ambos salieron del parque en dirección hacia la casa de la muchacha de pelo rosa y ojos dorados.

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Nos leemos~~  
**


	7. Capítulo 7: Besos Robados

**~Capítulo 7: Besos Robados~**

Una fresca brisa comenzaba a soplar mientras podía apreciarse como las primeras estrellas de la noche empezaban a verse en el oscuro cielo. El silencio que había entre ambos aumentaba con cada paso que daban, aunque de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban pero por culpa de la vergüenza volvían a quedarse callados.

Amu notaba cierto nerviosismo en Tadase que no sabía identificar, ella pensó que él había querido conversar algo importante ya que le había solicitado acompañarla a su casa.

El corazón del king latía velozmente, porque había decidido dar un paso importante con la pelirosa pero no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, se insultaba mentalmente pensando que aún era un niño.

Mientras Tadase se encontraba debatiendo esto mentalmente, Amu se sentía sorprendida ya que su corazón no había comenzado a dar tumbos en su pecho como era habitual cada vez que su "príncipe" se acercaba. A decir verdad su mente no dejaba de pensar en cierto peliazul que había estado a punto de besarla. Sacudió su cabeza violentamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Amu-chan?- Preguntó Tadase preocupado al ver la reacción de la chica.

-Daijobu Tadase-kun, Ya falta menos continuemos.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que eran observados de cerca por un par de ojos azules muy detenidamente.

El viento comenzó a soplar más fuerte logrando que la pelirosa tiritara de frío, al salir tan rápido de su casa en la mañana había olvidado de llevarse un abrigo y lo estaba lamentando en este preciso momento.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Etto, un poco- Comentó avergonzada.

Rápidamente el chico se sacó su chaqueta y la colocó muy amablemente en los hombros de la pelirosa quien la acepto bastante ruborizada y avergonzada.

-¿Ahora esta mejor?- Preguntó Tadase sonriendo.

-Hai, Arigatou Tadase-kun-Agradeció correspondiéndole la sonrisa aunque mas tímidamente.

Ikuto que se encontraba en uno de los árboles cercanos cerró sus puños fuertemente, esa escena le parecía de lo más ridícula y cursi pero era típico de Tadase. Sonrió interiormente al recordar aquellos agradables momentos que pasaba junto a Utau y Tadase cuando aún eran unos niños, en el fondo quería recuperarlos. El neko realmente apreciaba al pequeño rey, lo quería como un hermano, pero sabía que ambos no podían quedarse con la pequeña Amu, así que no se dejaría vencer por un niño. Él sabía en su interior que era la mejor opción para Amu y tenía un plan para reclamarla como suya. Una sonrisa divertida se ensancho por toda su cara.

Siguieron avanzando en su camino, en silencio y sin mirarse, cuando ya estaban a una cuadra de la casa de la pelirosa Tadase se detuvo abruptamente cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Amu quien giro sobre si misma para encarar al king y preguntarle que le sucedía.

-Tadase-kun ¿Sucede algo?-Preguntó con tono preocupado.

-Estoy bien Amu-chan.

La chica no termino de creerse esa afirmación ya que lo notaba bastante nervioso y con las manos sudorosas, como si deseara decirle algo pero no se animara.

-Amu-chan….

-¿Si?

-Hay…hay algo que debo preguntarte…-Agacho su mirada avergonzado con su rostro sonrojado.

-Dime…

-¿Puedo…. Puedo... be…besarte?

La mente de Amu quedo en shock por unos instantes, creía que estaba en medio de una ilusión, su cabeza no registraba la información.

-¿Eh?- Dio un pequeño respingo- ¡¿Eh!?

Los charas de ambos esperaban ansiosamente la respuesta de la pelirosa, Kiseki se sentía verdaderamente orgulloso de Tadase al no haber dependido de él para hacerle una petición tan importante a la chica que quería.

-Entenderé si no quieres Amu-chan-Dijo en un tono un tanto triste al no recibir afirmación por parte de ella.

-Etto, ¡N-no es eso Tadase-kun!, es que yo…-No sabía que contestar ya que su mente estaba muy confundida.

Una expresión de alivio se extendió por el rostro del chico al darse cuenta que Amu no rechazaba la propuesta del todo, se notaba que estaba verdaderamente confundida y aunque él no era la clase de persona que obliga a otra a hacer cosas que no desea no pudo aguantar sus deseos y se acercó a ella para posar delicadamente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Los ojos de Amu se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo besada por Tadase, cerró sus ojos esperando sentir los locos latidos de su corazón y un cosquilleo en su interior, pero nunca llegaron. Abrió sus ojos velozmente dándose cuenta al fin de que lo que sentía por el mini-rey no era amor verdadero

Se separó de ella totalmente avergonzado, aún no podía creer lo que había hecho la había besado instintivamente. Rápidamente hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-Lo siento Amu-chan.- Y luego de decir esto, con su cabeza gacha se alejo de la chica, sentía que no podía mirarla a la cara después de haberle robado un beso de esa forma.

La pelirosa se quedo allí totalmente paralizada y perpleja tratando de analizar lo que había sucedido, pero esto la había ayudado a aclarar sus sentimientos respecto a Tadase. Se sentía verdaderamente mal porque sabía que debía hablar con él y que le resultaría doloroso.

-¿Así que el okosama-king te ha robado un beso?- sintió una voz a sus espaldas.

Se giro para quedar cara a cara con Ikuto quien la miraba intensamente con una mezcla de frustración y deseo reflejada en lo más profundo de sus ojos azules.

-¡I-ikuto!-exclamó sorprendida, pero luego su sorpresa fue reemplazada por el enojo-¡¿Acaso estabas espiándonos?!

-¿Te importa?-Dijo aparentando indiferencia.

-¡Claro que me importa! ¡Esta mal espiar a las personas!

Una pequeña sonrisa irónica se colo en la cara del neko para luego acercarse a la chica y tomar su mentón con sus manos.

-¿Te da vergüenza que los haya visto besándose?

La cara de Amu se tiño de rojo y de un golpe empujo al muchacho para alejarlo unos centímetros de ella.

-Me he sorprendido de que el pequeño Tadase se haya animado a hacer una cosa como esa-Volvió a acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de la pelirosa- Aunque solo fue un beso de niños- Añadió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿B-beso de niños?- Realmente Amu se sentía muy nerviosa porque nunca había besado a nadie, aquel había sido su primer beso, ¿Qué quería decir el baka de Ikuto con que era un beso de niños? ¿Acaso había otro tipo de besos?- El rostro de Amu se sonrojo violentamente y sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos.

-Exactamente, Yo te enseñaré lo que es un beso de verdad- Y sin esperar más el chico neko besó los labios de la pelirosa de una manera apasionada y un tanto salvaje introduciendo su lengua en la pequeña boca de Amu, realmente era un beso de adultos.

Por su parte Amu sentía que su corazón estallaría de su pecho y cuando el peliazul ahondo aún más aquel apasionado beso un dulce cosquilleo se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Cuando los pulmones de ambos clamaban por aire lentamente Ikuto se separo de ella, quien lo miraba sorprendida con su respiración agitada.

-Ja ne Amu- Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa, para luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecer de allí.

La pelirosa quedó totalmente impactada, en el lugar sin poder mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo y tocándose sus labios donde solo hace unos momentos se encontraban los feroces labios del neko. Preocupadas de verla en ese estado sus charas se acercaron a ella.

-¿Amu-chan?-preguntaron juntas con ansiedad en su voz.

-¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer!?-gritó la chica desconcertada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!! Subiendo el capi 7 -el que más me gusto escribir x3- Espero que les guste! y ya falta poco para que se termine la historia. Solo quedan dos capis!!. Los subire pronto para no dejar con la intriga.**

**Dejen Reviews!! **

**Nos leemos!~~  
**


	8. Capítulo 8: Hacer lo correcto

**Capítulo 8: Hacer lo correcto**

Amu se encontraba tirada en la cama, no tenía ganas de nada, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era quedarse así recostada tratando de no pensar en nada, pero constantemente, una y otra vez, su mente no hacía más que recordarle los eventos sucedidos unos días atrás.

Había pasado una semana desde que los protagonistas de su "triángulo amoroso" le habían robado un beso descaradamente, bueno… por lo menos Tadase se había arrepentido…. ¿Acaso eso debía alegrarla?

Pero la pelirosa debía reconocer algo… gracias a ese "incidente" había logrado darse cuenta de sus sentimientos…. O eso creía… Su mente era un mar de confusiones que no la dejaban en paz y la deprimían cada vez más.

Sus charas revoloteaban la habitación con su semblante lleno de preocupación hacia su dueña. Ran, Miki, Su y Dia realmente no sabían que más hacer para recuperar el buen humor de Amu.

-Amu-chan ¿Qué te parece ir a dar un paseo por el parque?-Propuso amablemente Su

-No quiero-Fue la fría contestación de la pelirosa.

-Amu-chan….-Ran la miraba preocupada- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Dia se acercó hasta su ama para mirarla seriamente a los ojos y lograr que la escuchara, cuando logro captar la atención de la pelirosa le sonrió amablemente como era costumbre en ella.

-Amu-chan… creo que deberías pedirle consejo a alguien cercano a ti

La joven volvió sus confundidos ojos hacia su pequeña chara amarilla, sin terminar de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Alguien cercano a mí?-Se quedó pensativa unos instantes- ¿A quien te refieres?

-Hoshina Utau-Dijo sonriente

-¡Utau!

-¡Dia tiene razón Amu-chan! ¡Deberías conversar con Utau-chan!-Secundó Ran

-Yo también lo creo-Comentó la chara azul

-Al fin de cuentas, aunque no quieras reconocerlo consideras a Utau-chan una gran amiga-Finalizo Su

-Podrían tener razón….demo… no creo que ella tenga deseos de tener una charla conmigo-Dijo tristemente

-Llámala-Animaba Ran

Luego de los insistentes pedidos de sus shugo chara Amu no tuvo más opción que tomar el teléfono y marcar el número de la cantante.

--

En esos momentos Hoshina Utau se encontraba preparando los últimos retoques para su nuevo concierto en vivo. Mientras ayudaba a Sanjou su móvil vibró y se sorprendió al ver quien era la persona que la estaba llamando.

-¿Amu?-Preguntó confusa al atender el teléfono

-Ohayou Utau, Te llamaba para pedirte un favor

La voz de la pelirosa se escuchaba angustiada y con desgano, aunque no lo reconociera escucharla de ese modo la preocupaba porque la consideraba una muy buena amiga y había aprendido a quererla gracias al tiempo que habían pasado juntas luego de que dejara Easter. Además Utau ya se había rendido respecto al amor hacia su hermano Ikuto, ella sabía que nunca la amaría de la misma forma que ella lo hacía y que sus azules ojos siempre serían de la niña de cabello rosado.

-¿Qué necesitas?-Pregunto fingiendo irritación

-¿Podríamos encontrarnos en el puesto de Ramen?-dio un suspiro- Necesito conversar contigo.

-De acuerdo… pero mira que tengo poco tiempo, así que más vale que sea rápido- y tras decir esto colgó

-"sabía que no era una buena idea"-pensó Amu resignada

Luego de diez minutos ambas chicas se encontraron en aquel puesto de Ramen en el que tiempo atrás Utau y Kuukai compitieron comiendo demasiado. Entraron juntas al local y se sentaron para luego pedir, la rubia pidió la ración más grande del menú

-¿Aún comes esas cantidades?-preguntó sorprendida la pelirosa

-Utau solo recarga sus energías jijiji- rió Iru

-Pues entonces dime tu secreto para no engordar

-¿Me citaste aquí para hablar de eso?-Dijo mirando a la niña con ojos fieros

-N-no- Y así Amu le contó a la cantante todo lo que había sucedido con Tadase e Ikuto, obviando algunos detalles.

-¡Es obvio que la bandera del amor esta en el aire!-Exclamó Eru- Solo debes colocarla en la dirección correcta-Habló guiñando un ojo

-¡Deja de decir idioteces!-Le grito Iru para pegarle una patada en la cabeza al pequeño ángel

Ran, Miki, Su y Dia las miraban con una pequeña gota resbalando por su cabeza.

La rubia miró su reloj, ya no le quedaba más tiempo para descansar así que miro a Amu seriamente y le dijo:

-Debes escuchar a tú corazón y hacer lo correcto

-¿Hacer…lo correcto?-Preguntó Amu confundida

Cuando estaba a punto de salir Utau se giró Rápidamente hacia Amu para señalarla acusadoramente

-Te lo advierto ¡Si no eliges a Ikuto Jamás te lo perdonare!-Dijo para luego salir acompañada de sus charas

Amu y sus charas quedaron asustadas ante la avasallante personalidad de la rubia.

--Mientras tanto en el parque

Un joven de largos cabello azules iba caminando de la mano junto a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados, parecían estar en medio de una cita seguidos por sus fieles shugo chara quienes estaban contentos de que sus dueños al fin estuvieran juntos.

Luego de mirar las tiendas y comer un helado, Nagihiko y Rima se sentaron a descansar en uno de los bancos de aquel enorme y frondoso parque.

El chico se preocupo al notar angustia y preocupación en el rostro de Rima

-¿Qué sucede Rima-chan?

-Estoy preocupada por Amu, hace días que no viene a la escuela

-Si, yo también, me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo…-En cuanto terminó de decir estas palabras vieron a la pelirosa pasar por su lado en dirección a su casa parecía sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Amu-La llamó su amiga

-¿Rima, Nagihiko?

-Hola Amu-chan-Saludo amablemente el chico. -¿Qué te sucede?

Amu sabía que a ellos no podía mentirles así que les contó lo que le sucedía.

-Ya veo…Tú nos has ayudado a nosotros Amu-chan así que haremos lo mismo-Afirmo el peliazul.

-Es cierto, aunque la respuesta a todo esto esta en tú corazón…-Dijo Rima

-Sabemos que lograras encontrarla, tal como lo hemos hecho Rima-chan y yo-Dijo Nagihiko besando a la amante de la comedia dulcemente-

Kusu Kusu, Temari y Rizumu también animaron a la pelirosa, las charas de Amu se sentían felices de que los amigos de la chica la animaran y ayudaran

Amu se llevó una mano a su pecho pensando en lo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de cada uno de los chicos, con Tadase se sentía a gusto y contenta pero lo que sentía por el chico gato era mucho más fuerte.

Con un semblante decidido y una sonrisa en sus labios miró a sus amigos

-¡Ya he tomado una decisión!

**Hola! subiendo el anteultimo capi! el proximo es el final!!. Disculpen la demora, es que tuve un problemita con mi computadora u__u**

**Ojala les guste!!**

**Saludos!**

**Nos leemos!  
**


	9. Capítulo 9: Watashi no koi

**Capítulo 9: Watashi no koi***

Otro día de clases comenzaba en la escuela Seiyo, podía observarse como los niños se apresuraban para entrar a horario y no llegar tarde o como conversaban entre ellos animadamente, entre ese grupo de gente se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos rojizos, tenía un semblante angustiado y estaba acompañado de su shugo chara Kiseki quien lo miraba con expresión preocupada

Mientras tanto Amu Hinamori se había quedado dormida porque había estado toda la noche pensando tantas cosas que en cuanto se dio cuenta del horario ya era de madrugada y no había podido dormir bien. Corrió rápidamente para llegar a tiempo, solo le quedaban cinco minutos, entro al salón respirando entrecortadamente por la carrera pero había logrado su objetivo, además el profesor aún no había llegado.

-Tadase-kun-Habló acercándose a él

-Amu-chan, me tenías preocupado, hace días que no apareces por la escuela

-Lo se y lo siento pero hay algo de lo que necesito hablar, ¿Podríamos vernos después de clases?

-Claro-Nikaidou entró por la puerta interrumpiendo la charla de los jóvenes

Las clases transcurrían normalmente pero a la pelirosa se le hacían interminables no podía ver la hora de que sonara el timbre para poder hablar con el king y aclarar todo.

Mientras se encontraba en estas cavilaciones el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases sonó devolviéndola de un golpe a la realidad. Lentamente guardó sus cosas en su bolso y se dirigió afuera del instituto para enfrentarse al chico.

El muchacho la esperaba en la puerta con su semblante serio daba la impresión de que también había pensado cosas que decir y estaba tratando de ordenar sus ideas, en cuanto la vio volvió a sonreír amablemente.

-Tadase-kun…

-Amu-chan… realmente no se como disculparme por aquel beso-confeso avergonzado- quise ir a tu casa antes para hablar contigo pero temía que estuvieras enfadada

-No te preocupes por eso Tadase-kun-Dijo sonriendo- Hay algo de lo que me he dado cuenta y necesito que sepas

-Dime-Cerrando sus ojos ya que se imaginaba lo que la chica diría

-Yo… he estado pensando todo este tiempo-tragó saliva dificultosamente- Y me he dado cuenta de que yo a ti realmente te quiero mucho y aprecio pero lo que siento no es el amor verdadero que creí que era

-Entiendo Amu-chan….

-En serio que lo siento Tadase-kun

-No te preocupes, debes decirle a la persona que amas lo que en verdad sientes

-Pero… ¿No estas enfadado?-Pregunto confusa

-No, porque siempre seremos amigos ¿Verdad?-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-¡Hai! Arigatou Tadase-kun…

-Pero si Tsukiyomi Ikuto llega a hacerte daño se las verá conmigo

Amu sonrió ante este comentario y haciendo una reverencia como agradecimiento de que el pequeño rey haya entendido sus sentimientos, continúo su camino ya que ahora debería buscar a ese gato escurridizo para tener una charla con él

Tadase y Kiseki vieron como la chica se alejaba, de repente este último miró al chico con su semblante serio en función de regaño

-¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera la plebeya? ¿Acaso no la quieres?

-Claro que la quiero, pero mi mayor deseo es que Amu-chan sea feliz

-Eso es muy valeroso Tadase-Dijo orgulloso- Seguramente encontraras a alguien a quien amar

-Arigatou Kiseki

Amu se dirigió al parque ya que la mayoría del tiempo Ikuto se la pasaba durmiendo en alguno de los árboles de allí, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lugar, cansada se detuvo frente a un gran sauce, uno de los más grandes y viejos de todo el parque

_-"¿Estará durmiendo allí?"_-Pensó

Decidida comenzó a escalar aquel gran árbol con la intención de encontrar a Ikuto allí pero tuvo la mala suerte de trastabillar y caer, cuando creía que se golpearía contra el duro y frío suelo, cayó sobre algo blandito y tibio

-Pesas ¿sabes?

Reconocería esa voz donde fuese, había caído justo arriba de Ikuto y al notar la cercanía de sus rostros se sonrojo furiosamente y a una velocidad increíble se levantó y se alejo unos centímetros de él.

-¿Acaso intentabas imitarme?-Preguntó burlón al notar que la pelirosa pretendía escalar aquel árbol.

-¡Claro que no! Quiero decirte algo importante-Susurro jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos y con su rostro sonrojado.

-¿Ah? Entonces dilo

-"_Como si fuera tan fácil ¡Baka!"-_Pensó molesta- Etto… -su sonrojo iba en aumento- ¡M-me Gustas!-Gritó

Al oír esa confesión el chico sonrió de medio lado victorioso y la abrazó fuertemente para susurrarle en el oído:

-Tú también me gustas

Una sonrisa de felicidad plena ilumino el rostro de Amu, quien correspondió aquel abrazo aferrándose a él.

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia y Yoru-escondidos tras unos arbustos, para darles privacidad- festejaban alegres de que por fin ambos reconocieran sus sentimientos.

Lentamente el peliazul tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para acercar sus labios a los de ella y darle un dulce pero a la vez apasionado beso, que fue gustosamente correspondido por Amu.

Definitivamente Hinamori Amu prefería el Chocolate antes que la Vainilla.

**Fin**

**El final señoras y señores!! xD espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mí escribirlo ^^. Pronto escribiré otro...-En cuanto mi imaginación se encienda x3- **

**Agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que me dejaron sus reviews animandome a continuar!!! hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!!! **

**Ojala que disfruten con el final y que sea de su agrado n__n**

**Notas de la autora: El título significa "Mi amor"**

**Ja ne!**

**Nos leemos~~  
**


End file.
